Impact polypropylene has seen wide use over the years with many applications. For example, EP Patent No. 557853 discloses compositions that comprise 25-95 parts crystalline random propylene-ethylene copolymer having a propylene content greater than 85% and haze less than 25%, and 5-75 parts of an elastomeric copolymer of ethylene with propylene.
However, the known impact copolymers do have physical property limitations. For example. with cast films made from known impact copolymers, the films are relatively hard, noisy, and tear readily. Thus, impact copolymers which rectify these physical shortcomings are desirable.